


What's your favorite color?

by plumblossomed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Developing Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, more than friends less than lovers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Sakura feels close to Sasuke, but how well does she know him?She thinks small talk can be good sometimes.





	What's your favorite color?

**Author's Note:**

> I weirdly love those kinds of fics where they’re kind of awkward and still developing but they still are just in love!! They give me Feelings and that’s fine as long as things turn out okay by the end I am fine
> 
> But yeah that’s what I was going for here lol

Sakura feels close to Sasuke, but how well does she know him? They’ve been on missions together, saved lives together, had meals together, and yet, he still feels distant. Even when they were physically together, one could only glean so much from grunts. They’d been through hell and back both as individuals and as a team, so why didn’t Sakura feel like she knew Sasuke? 

It was easy to chatter away mindlessly with people like Ino or Naruto. Small talk can be good sometimes. It reveals details about a person that are so basic, they might be glossed over in more in depth conversations. These kinds of details tend to be so fundamental a person doesn’t even think they’re worth mentioning. Sasuke wasn’t really the type to make conversation to fill the space. 

Plenty of her friends had complained about awkward small talk on dates, wanting nothing more than to skip to the part of the relationship where two people could confide in each other. 

But Sakura wanted all of it — the deep conversations, the debates that questioned each other’s beliefs, the sleepy pillow talk, the small talk about each other’s preferences, the awkward dancing around certain topics. She missed him and just wanted to spend time with him.

_ Does Sasuke-kun have a favorite color?  _ Sakura wondered. It seemed so trivial, but she still felt silly not knowing. Despite her attempt to have a more positive outlook, she had to admit their relationship was strange.

Just as they were becoming so incredibly close as teammates, Sasuke left the village. She missed out on years of Sasuke’s development. She missed him. Sure, she knew him far better than most, she could read him more now than ever, but there was still a lingering feeling of hesitation when she was around him. Comparing their situation to walking on eggshells would be dramatic — Sasuke would never snap at her again like he did as a genin. Still, she wasn’t quite secure in their relationship yet. She wondered when that day would come. 

After Sasuke returned to the village with a noticeably lighter burden on his shoulders, Sakura found it acceptable to poke and prod at him more than before. She only hoped he didn’t mind, only hoped he enjoyed spending time with just her. There wasn’t really a way to tell, since he often resigned himself to silence. 

* * *

Ino planted the idea in her head on accident. She casually mentioned her teammates all the time, pointing out Chouji’s favorite dessert (far lesser known than his favorite chips) when they were at the grocery store, or picking up another shogi set for Shikamaru since he misplaced a few pieces. She ordered food to go for them without even having to consult them, bought them gifts with confidence because she just knew they’d love them. Sakura wondered if she could do the same. 

The shadow of doubt grew when she saw a book on a patient’s bedside table. The patient, no older than ten, received lots of visitors, including from her best friend, during her lengthy recovery period. Normally she wouldn’t snoop, but the book advertised itself as being the ultimate shinobi friendship test — complete with quotes from Hatake Kakashi himself. The war made his dedication to helping his comrades something of a legend.

Sakura thumbed through the pages, wondering how accurate the information from her old sensei really was. It was childish, but she found herself attempting to answer the questions in relation to those closest to her. 

Their favorite food? Tomatoes. Easy. 

If they came late to the ice cream shop, would you know which flavor to get them? I wouldn’t get him anything, but I’d get a double scoop. Sasuke doesn’t care for sweets. She reassured herself,  _ see, you know plenty about Sasuke-kun. _

Signature jutsu or weapon? Sakura cringed. Chidori was a powerful, awe-inspiring move, but it brought back the worst memories for her. 

Their favorite color? Everyone knew Naruto loved orange, duh. Ino’s color of choice was usually purple. And Sasuke? Sakura shrugged, he tended to prefer darker tones, the specific one probably didn’t matter much. Despite the trivial nature of such a detail, it still bothered her to not have a more definite answer. What if the difference between gray, black, and blue meant the world to him?

She steeled herself; she had learned plenty of more conversational tactics from Ino and her T&I skills. She wasn’t twelve anymore, she could do this, she would simply ask him. There was no time like the present to get to know him more, to make up for those lost years. 

Part of her heart was worried that he would reject her attempts at getting closer, and Sasuke would be more far away than ever, truly out of her grasp. But she had to try. 

* * *

The sound of clinking metal fills her apartment when she gathers up the courage to ask. There was no particular reason for picking that moment, but he seemed to be in a mellow mood after their spar, and he could always ignore her in favor of continuing to sharpen their weapons if it bothered him too much. She felt it a little pathetic to already be excusing his behavior, always giving him a way out, but she also didn’t want to get her hopes up only to be sorely disappointed. She sighs before facing him. Sasuke affected her so strongly. If she was bolder, she would simply ask him how he felt about her.

“What’s your favorite color?” she tries to ask as innocently as possible, hoping the desperation isn’t apparent in her eyes.

He studies her face as if wondering her true motive, wondering what she’s really asking. She begins to feel afraid that she did something wrong, that he sees right through her when he finally answers her softly.

“Pink. Pink is nice.” 

Even though the whites of her teeth were dazzling and her peachy skin was glowing and her green eyes were glittering with happiness, his answer was still pink. It had been that way for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke loves his wife Sasuke loves pink 
> 
> book was kind of inspired by american girl doll LOL i had one like that when I was a kid and got sad when I wasn't sure about my best friend's answers, but I told myself it's because I don't know her superficially like that so I had too many potential answers lmao


End file.
